The red blood cell is modeled as a fluid droplet surrounded by a viscoelastic fluid membrane which possesses a bending resistance. The resting shape of the cell is taken to be a boconcave disk. When the cell is immersed in a shear flow, it deforms in shape and sets up an internal circulation as well as a membrane flow. We seek to calculate such shapes from mechanical considerations, and relate shape and flow to membrane rheology.